I Am Your Ghost
by LadyB3ARwolfFang
Summary: An elite group of fighters called The Ghosts have one mission; protect the Centre Star. Only problem is, The Star is an unsuspecting, fiery high school student called Sakura...SasuSaku. Possible other pairings too.
1. Preface

Preface 

**~x~**

It burned. I felt like I was been torn apart, torn apart from the inside. A total breach against me as my own body rebelled against the surging, overwhelming power that was now erupting from me; like an angry volcano hell bent on revenge…

The light was blinding. It was the brightest light I had ever seen. Like the brightest star that shines in the sky. You can picture it…right? You can see that star, shining away in the distance…can you? Well imagine that star was right next to you. It's right next to you. However, it's not pocket sized. No. It's a hundred times bigger. That's what this bright light was. That's what it felt like. I could feel myself being engulfed by it. Swallowed up into meaningless matter.

And you know what the worst thing was? It was me. I was the star. I was destroying myself. I was destroying myself and every other living organism around me. I was death. And I could do nothing. Nothing. As the power within me was awakened to its full potential.

I couldn't move. I could barely keep my eyes open. Hot air swirled around me, whipping my hair against my face. I could hear shouts. I barely registered the fact that they were human voices calling to each other as I fought to keep consciousness. Tears streamed down my face. No. Run. Run. Get away…before I explode.

Because…wasn't it inevitable? I was going to explode, right? I was going to explode into billions of pieces, the pure white light spreading out finally free from my body that was its prison. I was going to die. After all the fighting. All the hoping. I was still going to die.

It burned. The pearl white flames licked themselves around me. I couldn't even scream. The power that was bursting from me had me pinned in place. I couldn't breathe…I was starting to black out. No. I don't want to die…I don't want this to be the end…My eyes were closing...I couldn't stop them as the darkness began to close in on me…goodbye…

"Sakura!"

My eyes flew open as a shouting voice fought its way through to my eardrums. A voice? I know that voice? It was some distance off…or was it? It could probably have came from someone right next to me and I wouldn't realise…I yearned for it, that voice, I wanted it to speak again. It washed over me like a cooling breeze, complete opposite to the flames that were consuming me. Please speak again… I know that voice. I know it. I tried to remember who it was but my mind couldn't focus…the flames continued to burn…becoming much more intense. I tried to remember but it was like a far off memory I couldn't quite recall…and yet, I wanted it. I wanted that voice. I begged it, please, speak again, don't leave me to burn…as the darkness started to seep in again a single word growled its way through the flames…

"FIGHT!"

It was an order. It was a plea. It was…a reckoning. With one single word I felt different. With one single word I could see. I could see those eyes. I could see a pair of intense, deep, dark eyes through the glaring light, eyes that were so familiar to me. Like seeing a lost loved one. Those eyes brought back memories…brought back the past…a past that now felt like another life…

Those eyes burned through the flames right into my heart…

**~x~**


	2. Bad Luck

**A/N: This story is rated T due to swearing and some adult themes. May change to an M in later chapters. **

I am your Ghost. 

Chapter 1: Bad Luck

**~x~**

My legs stretched out in front of me, first my right then sharply followed by my left, the pattern repeating in quick motions. Air huffed from my chest partly due to me running and also partly because I was totally pissed. Pissed off that is. I was going to be late for school. All because of my stupid alarm clock. But. What should I expect? I know better than to use an electrical alarm clock but no. I still used one didn't I?

Stupid electrical alarm clock…

But then, nothing in my life seems to work properly.

I think I'm cursed.

Not in the sense, oh my god nothing goes right for me and my whole life seems ruled by teenage dramas. No. I mean, literally. Seriously. Dangerously. Cursed.

Ever since I was fourteen years old bad luck seems to be my very own personal stalker. A stalker that is impossible to get a restraining order against.

I am pretty sure it all started when I was fourteen…after that incident…ugh!

I was frowning as I sprinted towards my school, Sarutobi Academy. The campus was named after one of Konoha's mayors, who was murdered when I was like…twelve?

So they named the damn school after him. Ha. Like it matters. It doesn't make a blind bit of difference who or what the building is named after, at the end of the day it's still a place where bullying, hierarchy and sex are the three main factors. And not particularly in that order either…but then I guess that is, simply, high school.

However, that building is still my ticket out of here. When I pass the exams (I refuse to _not_ pass, if there is any such thing as luck, the small amount that I actually got gave me a brain. At least one thing works in my favour as I'm not stupid…except when I allowed myself to depend on a stupid electrical alarm clock!) I plan on getting into a good college so I can study. So I can study my butt off until I can reach my goal. That goal being that I will eventually become a fully qualified doctor. Perhaps then my bad luck will change and I will finally have some respect…But then, since I'm cursed, I'm probably aiming a tad high. Even so…I'm not going to let some cracked up curse stop me…it can kiss my ass!

I continued to run, using my arms to help drive myself forward. The muscles in my legs easily tensing to the rhythm of my pace. I couldn't help but smirk at my strength. It was one thing I could really rely on. That and my brain. Many times when my bad luck has put me into some sticky situations I've had to count on my strength (which quite frankly, seems slightly inhuman at times…meaning I usually tone it down in front of people, because seriously, it would freak them out. Yeah, it's that bad.) And my brain to get me home safe and sound. So far, neither has let me down.

Finally the school came into view. I slowed to a fast walk as I neared feeling pretty pleased with myself as I had made it in time. In fact I was arriving with other students who had arrived by car…

To be truthful I am a fast runner. I take much pride in my running skills actually. Long, short, both were no problem for me…although due to this curse of mine which causes incredibly bad luck to occur to me I really need to be able to run…and run fast.

I went to walk onto the campus, passing through the large metal gate which was open, greeting the Konoha students with open arms…metaphorically speaking of course. I was heading up towards the steps which led to the school building's entrance when someone shoved their way past me, banging my shoulder roughly. I waited for a second expecting the person to show a little human concern and say 'sorry' but the jerk didn't even glance around. Or _jerks_ I should say. There were three of them. Although it was the one in the middle who had pushed passed me…or _through _me more like it.

"Hey!"

I shouted indignantly. They paused. The other two turned to look back at me, a blonde and a guy with long brown hair. I recognised the blonde as Naruto Uzumaki and the other was Neji Hyuuga…I actually had some classes with them…including the guy in the middle who had walked through me and still hadn't turned around to acknowledge me, let alone apologise.

"Aren't you going to say sorry?"

I said, trying not to clench my teeth. The blonde had big, expressive blue eyes which were staring at me. Like. Really staring at me. What's his problem? The guy called Neji, appeared to have grown bored and had turned around, waiting for permission to walk a head. I say permission because obviously the guy in the middle was the head honcho. This said guy I definitely recognised. He was Sasuke Uchiha - Mr Popular. Like I said, he was in some of my classes…plus _everybody _knows Sasuke Uchiha, popular or not.

I waited. I wasn't going to give in first. I mean. Its common courtesy for goodness sake! To say sorry! When you bang into someone and you say sorry you don't even have to mean it! It's just courtesy…and I deserve courtesy dammit!

_The_ jerk - the jerk in the middle, Mr Popular - slowly turned his head to look back at me not even bothering to turn his whole body. His two partners in crime were still waiting patiently, Naruto's eyes following this procession most interested.

I caught my breath. My heart started to speed up as he looked at me. His eyes were dark…almost black they were that dark. And they stared into me like hot poker irons. I was horrified to feel my cheeks beginning to redden. His voice came out quiet…deep…deadly.

"Make me."

With that he and his posse turned and started to leisurely walk away. I was left rooted to the spot, my cheeks still embarrassingly pink. Damn that…that…jerk! I felt furious! And for goodness sake why did I _blush _it's not like I was attracted to him or anything! I hurriedly made my way towards the school building, my thoughts whirling around my mind. I mean, it must have been that look he gave me. Yeah. It made me feel uncomfortable, put on the spot, ridiculed. Yeah, that's it. That's why I blushed…or at least this was my reasoning for the time being.

It was early in the day but I could see the clouds overhead were dark and ominous…in fact as I entered the building the sky seemed to split open at the seams as rain came pouring down. Students who were walking towards the school made noises of distress, some of the girls squealing, as they ran into the building. I had managed to get in with only a few drops of rain managing to spit on me, at least that was one good thing to happen to me today...

I rushed over to my locker, immediately unlocking it with my personal code. I heard a quiet voice come from beside me,

"Good morning Sakura…"

I glanced to my left, grinning, as my best friend came and started to unlock her locker. Hinata was the sweetest and shyest person I knew and I loved her dearly. She was my closest friend, the only close freind actually.

"Hey Hinata!"

I answered. I was surprised to find that I was actually clenching my teeth, (I hadn't even noticed.) unable to do anything but woodenly smile. I was pleased to see Hinata but I still felt worked up over that aggravating jerk…I busied myself, sorting which books I needed and which could be left in my locker. I asked, attempting to keep my voice calm,

"So, how are you?"

Hinata looked at me curiously as she placed her coat inside her locker, not answering my question she said,

"You seem…tense…"

She observed…correctly.

I slammed the door of my locker closed making a deafening crash noise that caused several people to gawp at me as they walked passed.

"…Tens_er_…" Hinata put in tentatively after I took some of my frustration out on my poor defenceless locker.

Of course. I hadn't used all of my strength when slamming the door closed. Oh no. If I had used _all_ of my strength it would be quite possible that my locker would have collapsed in on itself and been wedged halfway into the wall behind it. In other words there wouldn't have been much left of my locker.

That would have happened if I had used _all_ of my strength. But, luckily for my locker, it still remained in one piece. Though it had plenty of dents from my previous lack-of-anger-management. I even had a warning from the headmaster…and I quote, "Miss Haruno, if you continue to show disrespect to this school by vandalising" by vandalising he meant 'beating up', "your locker, which is school property, you will earn yourself a weekend detention and you will have to pay for damages!"

Sour old git. Sure. I know I shouldn't trash my locker…but it's not like I do it _all the time _and there are definitely people who are much worse than me. And I know I should have more respect for school property but honestly, sometimes slamming my locker door a little too harshly is practically the _only _bad thing I do…apart from that I'm an okay student. Anyway. Back to the now, in this hallway, standing next to Hinata.

"Tense? Damn right I'm tense!" I exclaimed turning to my wide lavender eyed friend.

Hinata smiled sweetly as she closed her locker door gently. Seriously. This girl has got to be the opposite of me. With the _gentle_ I mean.

"So, who upset you this time?"

She knows me so well…

"Argh! You know that Uchiha jerk?"

"Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, well, the jerk just banged into me! Basically _through_ me! And the jerk doesn't even say sorry. No inclination of ever doing so either! No. He says, 'Make me' I mean…what's his problem?"

I growled the words out angrily as we started making our way down the hall, slightly panting after my heated rant. Hinata replied carefully and thoughtfully in her tender quiet tone,

"Well…nobody tells S-Sasuke Uchiha what to do…he has no need to say sorry because everything he does is right…in his view and many other people's opinions anyway…he's captain of the basketball team, he's one of the top students academically and he's…well, one of the b-b-best looking boys in the school. He's even referred to as a 'k-king' by the cheerleader girls..."

I looked at her, my eyebrows raised. As I spoke I ticked a figurative list indicating each separate finger for each separate point,

"One, it was a rhetorical question."

Of course Hinata would think I was actually asking her 'what's his problem' she comes from a wealthy family that expect extremely high things from her, she's under a hell of a lot of pressure therefore she usually studies and analyses things that don't necessarily have to be. Her family are very academic and run a highly expensive business. But apparently, if Hinata doesn't live up to their expectations she's disgracing the family. Pfft. What a load of bull. So because of this she works her butt off stuffing her brain with knowledge which works to her advantage because the girl is definitely not stupid. But still, she's put under way too much pressure.

Another thing to know about my friend Hinata is she is incredibly insecure. She's fine around me but around certain other people (basically anyone who she doesn't feel comfortable around…so basically everyone…) she stutters and blushes like crazy. This normally leads to her to being rendered temporarily mute. She's had a lot of trouble with bulling because of these factors. Until I came along and kicked every bully's ass back to kingdom Kong…But. Her worse culprit for making her stutter and blush is…boys. Anyone from the opposite sex that she deems attractive causes her blushing and stuttering to go into overdrive. For example, just talking about Sasuke Uchiha the _king_ (Pah! Please…) caused her to have a slight stutter and she was only talking about him. The guy's not even here!

"Two…you're suppose to be on my side!"

I said, my voice going up an octave at the end. She waved her hands in front of herself wildly, her eyes widening,

"I am I am! I was just pointing out is all…due to his popularity, it's bound to make him a little um, headstrong…"

I snorted, "Head strong? Stuck up more like it! His head's so far up his own ass he can't see daylight through the shit!"

Okay. That was a little crude. Whoops. Hinata's mouth dropped in surprise,

"Sakura! You shouldn't say stuff like that about people!"

I laughed slightly,

"I know, Hinata, sorry…it just…slipped out! Haha but you got to admit…it's kind of true!"

Hinata blinked before closing her eyes and grinning with a sweet giggle,

"Yes, you're right! He is stuck up!"

I was shocked to hear those words being uttered from a mouth I considered to be relatively innocent,

"Hinataaa!"

I pretended to be disappointed in my soft spoken friend, waving my hand theatrically. We joked and laughed as we made our way down the crowded hall, the bell for home room finally ringing. So much for being late for school, I had made it in plenty of time! Much more than I had first thought!

I inwardly groaned as I remembered my first lesson. Art. Now. I may be good, excellent even, at any other subject that involves my brain. Geometry. Science. English. You name it I'm not too bad at it. But Art…now there's one I struggle with. I have no artistic talent in me what so ever. Unless you call stickmen artistic talent. Ha. So. My least favourite lesson first thing on a day that has more or less been pretty sucky so far. Great. My bad luck continues I see.

I muse this all to myself as Hinata and I walk into our home room, heading for our usual seats ready for registration.

**~x~**

_Ten minutes previous…_

The three teenage boys made their way to the lockers, voices of distress could be heard outside as protesting students rushed in escaping from the sudden rain. Sasuke entered the code for his locker, not uttering any words as his dark mood continued. How _dare_ she talk to _him_ like that. Who did she think she was?

He hadn't been in a particularly good mood that morning anyway but meeting up with that little pink haired bitch hadn't improved it; quite the opposite in fact.

"She was looking pretty good today wasn't she?"

Sasuke bent his head over, searching through his bag, searching for any unwanted crap that he could sling in his locker and be done with. His jaw tightened as the baka said those words.

"It doesn't matter what she looked like Naruto."

A blunt answer from the forever blunt Hyuuga as Neji replied in a clipped tone. Naruto bristled as he answered in typical Naruto style which is **loudly**,

"Hey! I was just sayin! There's no need to bite my head off!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth, frowning, still shifting through his books - sorting. His foul mood deepened as his blonde friend irritated him further. Naruto's voice was nothing but a headache right now.

Naruto placed his hands behind his head, grinning. He wore a black hoody with a brightly coloured orange t-shit underneath, plain faded jeans.

"I know I've said it before and I'm bound to say it again but…that chick is one fiery piece of work! I mean, did you see how she stood up to Sas~"

Naruto was unable to finish as Sasuke's last nerve cracked. In a movement barely perceptible to the human eye, Sasuke grabbed the unsuspecting blonde by his t-shirt's collar. Grasping tightly around the fabric, the black haired teen smashed Naruto into the lockers, making a loud crashing sound as they protested at the force of the sudden impact. Naruto, now pinned against the lockers, had his hands around the wrist that held his shirt; the hand that was keeping him in place. Through clenched teeth he growled,

"What the hell are you doing Sasuke!"

A crowd of students had stopped to stare at the spectacle. Apparently the '_king'_ was showing his authority over one of his loyal subjects. What on earth could have gotten him so worked up?

Neji had taken a step back. Thanks to his agile reflexes and other contributing attributes he was able to move out of the way before Sasuke's sudden attack…or else he could have been caught in the crossfire. Although he was perfectly capable of defending himself against Sasuke, Neji's intelligence told him that a showdown in the middle of the school (which, undoubtedly, a fight between them both would lead to a showdown to finally see who is the stronger opponent.) was not the best thing to be doing. He took a step forward saying steadily, loud enough so only the three of them could hear,

"This is neither the time nor the place Sasuke. Put him down."

Sasuke appeared to not have heard him. Or rather, he ignored Neji. He squeezed his fist tighter around the orange fabric, pressing his clenched fist into Naruto's chest with unbearable force…although the large crowd of amazed students did not notice this detail…the three boys new perfectly well.

Both teenage boys shook with anger, Sasuke's ominous mood surfacing in his facial features. His dark eyes glared into the blue ones opposite him as he spoke, each word slow and lethal,

"Stop. Talking. About. _**Her**_."

Naruto blinked, shocked. Neji's expression remained impassive as ever but what Sasuke had said did not go unnoticed with him, his brain was already calculating possible reactions, motives, emotions, outcomes… Sasuke continued in the same tone, loud enough for the three of them to hear causing the rest of the crowd that had formed – getting bigger by the second – to lean in attempting to hear yet unable.

"Isn't it bad enough that we have to _baby sit _her…" he spat the words out through gritted teeth, his lips curling in sneering motions, fist still tightening its hold, "Without you going on about her all the God damn time!"

A few seconds passed. Silence. Before Naruto exploded…

"THAT'S WHAT THIS IS ABOUT! SASUKE TEME!"

He yelled furiously as he started to really fight back against Sasuke's hold, pushing his chest forward into the clenched fist, still shouting (loudly enough so every student could hear)

"If you wanted me to stop talking about her why didn't you just say? Like a normal person! You're such a bastard you know that? So what if we, as you put it, _baby sit_ her? I should still be allowed to talk about her~"

"That's enough now Naruto."

A new calm, authoritative voice entered the scene. All faces turned to the new arrival of the scene…a man wearing a white shirt tucked into formal black trousers, a tie loosely hanging around his neck. His jacket was casually slung over his left shoulder, a book was comfortably placed in his right hand, as if it was always sitting there, like an extra limb to this person…he had white hair and a mask covering his mouth and nose...

Kakashi waved, smiling,

"Alright kids, this is all over now. Time to head to class…if I'm not mistaken the bell is going to go very soon."

The students didn't seem to properly register what he had said as they stood, still staring. Kakashi spoke again this time the three boys who were the main attraction for this little escapade tensed at the sound of it. Although Kakashi sounded cheerful, there seemed to be an almost sinister undertone,

"I said…get to class."

This time all the students, except for the three that were the star attraction, moved along quickly talking in mumbled speedy conversation as they headed to their classes.

Kakashi took a few steps closer, the sound of his feet thudding portentously against the floor as he did so. His eyes indicated he was smiling,

"Now Sasuke, are you going to put Naruto down? You have no idea where he's been after all…"

Sasuke (both boys still glowering at each other) released his hold on the blonde teenager. Naruto rubbed his chest where the other boy had been pushing his fist, mumbling something along the lines of, "Bastard Sasuke…"

The three of the boys faced the older man in front of them, eyes untrusting. Kakashi continued to 'eye smile',

"Now boys, I'm disappointed…" His voice turned darker, "I thought you knew better than to make a scene like that…"

Kakashi's eyes were staring harshly at the three young men, rebuking them. He continued, his eyes serious, angered, voice quiet but sharp,

"What are you trying to do? Let everyone know..? Is that it?"

No answer.

"Were you deliberately trying to expose your…talents?"

Still no answer. Kakashi narrowed his eyes,

"You know the rules boys…"

Naruto interrupted heatedly,

"It wasn't my fault! I was just talking and this…this…**ass hole** just throws me up against the lockers!"

Sasuke closed his eyes tightly, murmuring,

"Maybe if you weren't nattering none stop I might not have lost my temper…"

"What was that teme!"

"You heard me idiot…"

Kakashi frowned,

"That's enough!"

The two disagreeing teens went silent immediately, bowing their heads slightly in a submissive movement; similar to how a lower ranked wolf would act to the pack's alpha…

"Firstly, you know the rules. No one must _ever _find out. Not even the girl…until the time draws near and it is unavoidable. Secondly, you are comrades, we cannot afford any holes in our alliance, that would leave our ranks vulnerable...And thirdly, Sasuke, you know full well of the risk you just caused. You know exactly how Naruto reacts. Always reacting on his gut impulses. You had only _just_ flipped the switch in his tiny brain"

He paused, holding up his hand, to silence a angry Naruto who did not approve of the 'tiny brain' comment…as he held up his hand Naruto backed down, alpha to lower rank once again been portrayed. Kakashi continued unfazed,

"And he was already rattling off about a 'girl'. Who knows what information he _could _have let slip within a few seconds…this incident could have caused us unimaginable problems if _that _information had gotten out. And due to your crowd of fans that had gathered that important information would have spread far and quickly. Before you knew it we would have had a _big_ problem."

He said every word slowly, precisely, as if he didn't want any of them to miss one single word. Naruto huffed, grumbling something about how he wouldn't have let anything important slip whilst Sasuke glared at the man standing opposite him, his fists tightly clenched yet again, using all his willpower to not attack that infuriating man that was talking to him like a child…Kakashi spoke calmly, his eyes still smiling,

"You'd like to kill me right now…wouldn't you Sasuke?"

He didn't answer, continuing to glare. A few seconds of silence persisted, like a polluted taste in ones mouth…Neji tried to make eye contact with the angered black haired Uchiha beside him, attempting to tell him through one glance _'Don't be a fool Sasuke…there's no point in fighting him, you won't win…and certainly don't even __**attempt to **__**try**__ in the middle of a school…' _but he was unable to make eye contact...besides, that was a lot to say in one glance…Though, these words must have been working in Sasuke's own mind for he didn't make any move to start a fight with the more experienced man in front of him…He may be pissed off but he was far from stupid.

The bell for home room suddenly rang. Kakashi looked up as if he had forgotten where he was, a dazed air protruded from him. Sighing as he began to walk passed the three boys,

"Well. I best get to my class's home room…" before passing he paused briefly and whispered, "Make sure this doesn't happen again…"

He made his way down the hallway. The boys answered in quiet, respectful voices, saying two simple words…

"Yes Sensei…"

They stood in the deserted hallway. Naruto narrowed his eyes at his dark haired friend,

"You do realise this is your fault, right teme?"

Neji tensed. Sasuke didn't look at them as he turned, sighing irritably,

"I know…dobe."

Naruto grinned as they made their way to their home rooms.

**~x~**

"Arghhh!"

I exclaimed frustrated. Stupid art. Why does it have to hate me so?

I looked at the practically blank piece of canvas, absentmindedly twirling the pencil in my right hand resting my chin on my left.

For some reason my mind wondered back to half an hour ago, back in the home room…

Hinata and I had been chatting away when suddenly a load of students came rushing in apparently late (they weren't because our home room teacher, Kakashi, is _always_ late and whenever he enters the classroom he gives us some sorry attempt of an excuse "Oh I'm sorry class, I was helping an old lady cross the road…" or "I got lost on the road to life…" Ha. If he wasn't a teacher I'd hit him.) But why were there so many? News soon got around the room.

I soon heard about this supposedly "big" fight…it had happened further away from where Hinata and my lockers are, at the other lockers around the corner, that's why Hinata and I had missed it, although, we must have only just missed it…and _apparently, _not that I cared…in fact I was probably the _least_ interested…but still. Even I was interested, it's not like there are many fights in this school so when one does happen _everyone_ is interested…

For some unknown reason…I say unknown because technically it was but despite this other people had their own ideas,

"I heard he slept with his girlfriend!"

"Don't be silly he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

"I heard they both like the same girl!"

"I reckon it's to do with the basketball team! Naruto wants to be the team captain and Sasuke got pissed off with his whining!"

"I reckon it's pent up sexual frustration…Y' know coz they're both gay and in denial!"

"…"

"I still think it's coz he slept with his girlfriend!"

"I've _**told **_you he doesn't have a girlfriend!"

Yeah…that's the kind of conversation that was buzzing around the room…while Hinata and I tried to make sense of it all!

So, after a good five minutes, I managed to get the facts…

Sasuke, so called _king _(paaah I wish people would stop referring to him as the king!) had for no apparent reason slammed Naruto – who so happens to be one of his closest friends, they're virtually always together – against the lockers! And it had looked like it was pretty serious, getting to the point where they looked like they were really going to have a fight…It was only because Kakashi Sensei had showed up that it didn't…no one knew what had brought it all about (although, as you can see, some had their own notions…) someone said they thought they had heard Sasuke say something about a 'her' therefore indicating a girl was involved…Who? No one knew…like I care. So the boys were having girl trouble. None of my business…

I tapped the end of my pencil irritably against the table. Stupid art. We were doing portraits…I had a mirror and I had to try and draw my face and then paint it using my own creative skill…what creative skill? I wanted to ask. I'm a mute when it comes to art!

I sighed for the umpteenth time…and again I recalled the events back in the home room…

The room had been consumed by excited conversation. I had been listening to Kiba who was animatedly speaking, describing everything word for word, detail for detail, (although I was suspicious he was exaggerating and adding his own little interpretations to his retelling of the event) when the room went completely silent. Just like that. It was so loud and then in less than a second, was just silent. Incredible really…I craned my head to see past Kiba who was standing in my line of view…

Sasuke and Naruto had entered the room, sliding the door closed soundlessly behind them. Sasuke's face was…impassable. No emotion, what so ever, as he made his way to his desk standing tall and proud, head held high as if he were royalty…I guess I can see why they refer to him as a king…but then, it doesn't mean I agree with it.

Seating wise, there are five rows of desks situated in straight lines down the room. I was in the middle (much to my disgruntlement, I prefer a desk next to a wall…but never mind…) Sasuke's desk is to my right, the row in between mine and the row nearest the wall, three desks down from my desk - so he sat three desks behind me.

Now back to the dramatic entrance instead of seating arrangements…

Naruto, on the other hand, looked perfectly happy as he stood by the doorway, grinning. Bringing his hand up to his forehead in a two finger greeting, almost like a salute, he said to the room as a whole,

"S'up people!"

He then made his may over to his desk, which was to my left between my row of desks and the row nearest the opposite wall, three desks in front of me.

Well I guess I might as well say where a few other people sit…Hinata sits behind me and behind Hinata is where Kiba sits. Kiba's an alright guy actually. Kiba and I are friends, not close freinds like Hinata and I but a freind none the less. He's like one of those companions that are nice to have around in environments that you need a friendly face. And Kiba's face was a very friendly one. He was generally a happy go lucky guy, if not a bit cocky sometimes…and at times he could be such a flirt. I swear he has a crush on Hinata but she always denies it when I bring it up, saying I'm imagining it and they're just friends…right...I'm pretty sure Kiba would like to be friends but with benefits when it comes to Hinata…haha. But seriously, he's a nice guy. He's also on the basketball team along with Naruto and Sasuke…ugh. I don't want to think about them.

I bent over my plain, boring piece of canvas, concentrating as I started to endeavour drawing my self portrait…pushing any thoughts of Sasuke bloody jerk Uchiha to the back of my mind where he belongs…

**~x~**

I sat at the usual table. The usual table in the cafeteria I mean. The morning lessons had gone alright. Could have been better but you know, since I'm cursed, that would probably be hoping for too much. First. Art. I have bloody art homework. Finish my self portrait, due to be handed in two weeks from now. Great. And I'm behind already because I still can't draw the outline of my face without it looking all disfigured and such. Grr.

Then I had Computer tech. That was a disaster. After art, ICT has got to be the second worst. Not because I'm bad at working with computers, no, because computers don't work well with _me_. In fact, they hate me. Anything electrical goes weird around me. Computers, Tvs, phones, radios…electrical alarm clocks (which is why I don't usually use a digital one…except for last night…) pretty much everything electrical. It differs from day to day, I think it depends on my mood…and I guess because today hasn't been particularly stress free, my aura must have really upset the computer…

So every time I seem to be having one-of-those-days electrical appliances just go haywire. Like the computer today, was flickering and freezing and stalling and…beeping…loudly…and embarrassingly. The teacher moved me to another computer, thinking there must have been something wrong with the one I was using. But surprise surprise when I left that one it started working fine and the new one started to play up in exactly the same way. I swapped with several computers during that lesson with the same outcome happening every time…right now three things are currently springing to mind…

1) Embarrassing

2) Bad luck

3) Cursed

Other days, when the curse decides to be a bit kinder to me, the computer would have probably frozen once and flickered a few times. That's on a good day. I've told people about my theory, about how electrical objects seem to go weird around me and tend to not work properly but they just say "You're just being paranoid Sakura." or "It's your just imagination Sakura." or "I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation Sakura." Damn straight there's a reasonable explanation, here it is;

Electrical appliances _hate_ me.

Literally. Real, pure _hate_.

Oh and there's one more, a particular favourite of mine, "I think you need a shrink Sakura." Yeah. Bite me bitch.

And then just before lunch I had English. Finally a lesson that I get on with…except today we had a cover teacher who hates me. Don't ask me why, I thinks it's something to do with my hair…they don't believe it's possible for me to have natural pink hair. They can believe want they want I'm certainly not going to dye it to please some snooty pen-pusher!

Hinata sat beside me dentally eating her food. Kiba and Shino came and sat at our table,

"Hey there girls!"

Kiba boomed across the table at us. Shino nodded a hello, always the stoic one. Even though Shino and Kiba are pretty unalike they seem to get on really well. Kiba once told me that the reason for this was because they had been friends since junior high. So I guess they were childhood friends in that case. Unlike Kiba – and every other muscle pumped testosterone male – Shino wasn't interested in basketball, said he had no proclivity for the sport, just a waist of energy in his opinion. He was more into science and seemed to have a particular fascination with insects…personally, if I had to pick between bugs and basketball, I'd go with basketball. Just because, bugs, really? I mean I have nothing against people who like them just as long as they don't force the things upon me.

With basketball I'm not one of those crazy fans who will go for days sulking if the wrong team wins, neither am I one of those cheerleading fan girls…but I do like the sport and I enjoy watching it from time to time. Especially when our school plays against a rival school.

I pause for a moment, my fork halfway from my plate to my mouth. Kiba is chatting away happily with Hinata smiling and blushing slightly as she answers him in quiet, shy murmurs. Shino is eating his meal deep in his own thoughts as usual his eyes undistinguishable behind his tinted glasses. Everything pretty normal. Except for that feeling I suddenly have. You know, the one you get when you can feel someone watching you? Yeah. That one. I could swear someone was staring at me, watching me…_studying_ me. The hairs on the back of my neck rise as goose-bumps appeared on my arms.

I inconspicuously as possible glanced around the full room, searching for any peering eyes that could have been probing me…my eyes fell on one of the tables not to far from ours, a group that always sat there eating away, minding their own business. The three guys who I had nearly had a confrontation with earlier today; Naruto, Neji and…Sasuke bloody jerk Uchiha.

I'm not sure why my eyes went there. I thought for a moment that perhaps the stare I had been feeling, burning my skin, had came from that table; my eyes had been drawn to that area anyway. But now that I actually looked, all three seemed perfectly unaware of my presence as they carried on in conversation. Well. Naruto talked the other two listened adding comments here and there. This was only indicated as I could see their lips moving now and then…lips…my eyes watched as Sasuke moved his own in soft, subtle movements…

My cheeks flushed a very light pink as I quickly averted my gaze. What was wrong with me? I concluded that it must purely be my perverted side coming through, simply because he was attractive (I couldn't deny that he wasn't) I was seeing this and blushing. It had nothing to do with, for example, that I could possibly _like_ him. That was out of the question. No way did I have a little thing for Sasuke bloody jerk Uchiha. I was just simply…noting his attractiveness. Yeah.

The even more disturbing factor still remained however, as I could still feel someone staring at me. I searched the room carefully…bingo. I could see a table some way off with a group of guys…one of which was glaring at me.

Shit.

There were three of them at the table. I knew who they were too. The guy who was glaring at me was Kitsuomi along with his two cronies Tenjo and Hiro. I hadn't seem them for a long time…and I wasn't exactly pleased to see them either. I lowered my gaze, interrupting Kiba's story of some sort,

"Hey, did you guys know that Kitsuomi and his gang were back?"

Kiba looked at me,

"Yeah, it's their first day back since they got suspended. Didn't you know?"

Obviously not, Kiba. It had been at least two months now since the three punks had gotten themselves suspended, for vandalising, getting into gang fights and basically been total dicks to some of the students. One of the students being me. Those three ass holes have been nothing but a pain in my ass ever since they got kicked out of their previous school and enrolled here. I never fully understood why they targeted me and they never could give me a straight answer if I ever confronted the matter. So I just revert back to the same reason, good ol' curse reckons I need more bad luck to deal with so it gives me three dumb asses for a major headache. I groaned. Hinata looked at me worriedly,

"Are you okay Sakura?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Those three idiots aren't anything to worry about!"

I smiled at my friend reassuringly. I wasn't lying either, those three idiots really weren't anything to worry about because they were way too stupid to worry about. They usually just made petty remarks to me, sometimes they would physically try and harm me like they've pulled my hair before but that was the extent of their 'physical harming'. I was about to remark on this fact when someone suddenly came and sat opposite me, eyes bulging, mouth grinning madly,

"Sakura! You are looking lovely today as always!"

I blinked and smiled awkwardly,

"Um, thanks Lee!"

Rock Lee beamed at me before tucking into his food enthusiastically. He was a bright shock of green today, as always, wearing his green tracksuit and bright orange running shoes. Kiba raised an eyebrow at him, motioning at Lee with his fork,

"So why are you so late?"

Lee chewed profusely, swallowed with a gulp then answered,

"I went for a few quick laps around the running track before I came here!"

He gave us the thumbs up. We blinked at him, Shino finally asked him in his quiet tone,

"How far is 'a few'..?"

Lee answered off handily,

"Oh! Twenty five!"

We gaped, how could he still be so lively after twenty five laps around the running track? Which is _not _small I might add…

I carried on eating my food, feeling slightly uncomfortable now knowing who was glaring at me hatefully. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing I was feeling uncomfortable though. Hell no.

I, for some reason, let my eyes glance back to my right…back to where the three guys were sitting. Sasuke, Naruto and Neji were still in their own conversation, unaware that I even existed. None of them were looking at me…then why did I keep feeling like _someone_ was watching me from that direction?

It didn't make any sense…

**~x~**

After lunch I had to make a quick trip to my locker. My next lesson was science. I had told Hinata to carry on so she did, along with Kiba and Shino. The four of us had science together which was kind of nice I guess. Rock Lee had headed off to his science class, which was a separate one.

I made my way down the empty corridor, pressing several books against my chest. The 'tap tap taps' of my shoes was the only sound…but then…several other 'tap tap taps' could be heard from behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, eyes widening to see none other that kitsuomi and his two dumb ass buddies. Great. I lengthened my stride not in the mood to get bad mouthed by three idiots.

"Haruno!"

A strong hand grabbed my shoulder spinning me around. I glared up at the perpetrator.

"Now that's not nice Haruno, you should always say hello to your fellow classmates…"

His seedy voice made my stomach twist. Why was that? Why was I getting such a bad feeling all of a sudden? His two friends had surrounded me, one behind so I couldn't make a getaway to my class, one to my left blocking that exit too, Kitsuomi in front of me so I couldn't go back the way I had came…and to my right was a wall.

I was trapped.

He looked down at me, his jet black hair flopping over his forehead. I glared up, frowning.

"Why should I say hello to you?"

I retorted, he smirked nastily, his two friends chuckling darkly. My gut twisted some more…

"Now now, haven't you missed me Haruno? You're not being very hospitable at the moment…"

His slimy words came from his smirking mouth as he touched my cheek in a dirty, caressing movement. I smacked his hand away, angered. What the hell was this all about? He'd never done that before, he'd never acted like this before. Something was different. Before, their bullying had been childish, petty even but this…there was something distinctively different about this…

"Don't touch me!"

I growled the words my shoulders rising and falling slightly as my breathing came in quicker motions. His lips sneered, a frown appearing as pure fury flashed across his dark eyes. He grabbed me by the shoulders, squeezing so hard I felt my muscles scream in protest as the blood circulation began to cut off…

"You really piss me off Haruno, you know that? After all that's happened…after what you did to us…"

I stared at him confused, he continued,

"Don't deny it, it was you who snitched on us, it was _you _who got us suspended! Do realise how many problems you've caused us in the last two months..?"

I was dumbfounded. I had nothing, _nothing_, to do with them getting suspended! Where were they getting this crap?

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

I realised, perhaps, I should have chosen my words differently as what I had said caused kitsuomi to almost audibly snap…

I felt my body being slammed into the wall. Air gushed out from lungs, my head smacking with shattering impact into the offending wall. My books sprawled all over the floor as the sudden movement made me unable to hold them…I blinked a few times in shock, the back of my head throbbing slightly…I then realised that his ugly hands had me pinned to the wall, pressing into my shoulders…

I looked at the three faces sneering at me with disgusting glee. I felt dazed…dizzy…was that because my head had smacked against the wall..? Kitsuomi's smiling sneer broadened as my pinned, defenceless predicament pleased him…he brought his right hand to my lips, tracing them with his fingertips…I felt sick from his touch…in fact, I felt sick full stop…his hand moved to cup my cheek, an otherwise sweet statement but in this case it was just…repulsive. His two friends grinned menacingly. Kitsuomi spoke in a dark, hushed tone,

"Now…if you repay me, I'll let the 'you snitching on us' slip…you've always been a pretty little thing, be my girl and we'll call it quits…"

His face was unbearably close to mine now. I felt claustrophobic, sick - my gut twisting painfully – I felt panicked, I didn't want him this close to me, my whole body screaming against his touch, my head throbbed painfully, dulling my senses - stunned. I replied, my voice a lot stronger than I expected,

"Is this the only way you can get a date? By threatening? You really are a pathetic accuse of a man…in fact you're hardly a man at all!"

I went to shove him off of me, ready to use my full 'inhuman' strength…however I was distraught to discover my arms were weak, weakly trying to push the larger, stronger male off of my small body. My whole world crashed around me. My strength had abandoned me. For the first time in a crisis it wasn't there to protect me…why the hell not?

I should point out now that yes I seem to have an inhuman strength that can be quite frankly scary but I didn't mention that I don't always have it. Sometimes it just switches off and I'm left being like every other seventeen year old teenage girl. Reasons why it suddenly switches off I have no clue…yet, it had never abandoned me in such a time of need…I had never dreamt it would either. I felt cheated by my own state of mind…or whatever this inhuman strength was…

My weak attempts at trying to push him away seemed to only anger him further, along with what I had said,

"Not a man, am I? I'll show you _man_ darlin…You asked for this…"

Grabbing me by the hair and twisting one of my arms cruelly angled behind my back he and his two tag alongs took me into an empty classroom nearby. I started screaming for help as my dull senses realised the danger I was seriously in. Kitsuomi placed his hand over my mouth, so tightly there was no way I could even bite that hand to try and get free, so tightly I felt like I couldn't breathe. Someone must have closed the door as I heard the dull thud in the background…

In a split second I was confused to find myself on the floor…it didn't take me long, however, to realise there was only one reason for why they had taken me into a secluded classroom, placing me on the floor…I fought against their unyielding hold all the more desperately my strength still traitorously not coming to my aide…

My back was pressed into the cold classroom floor. Kitsuomi still had his hand pressed roughly over my mouth, leaning down onto my body, I could feel his weight crushing against my ribs…My breathing was fast, my heart pumped as it panicked along with me, I felt sick; so sick. I wanted to scream, lash out but I was unable to. Hiro was holding my hands above my head and I feebly tried to get out of his grasp. Due to my lack of strength…It was futile. Hiro replaced Kitsuomi's hand with his own, crushing my mouth shut, as it appeared Kitsuomi required both of his hands for this...

My eyes widened. I was so scared. I didn't want this. I didn't want this. How had this even happened? I was just heading to my class…I could feel a lump grow in my throat…I wouldn't cry I wouldn't cry I wouldn't cry…I wouldn't let them have the satisfaction…I would cry…eventually…I would cry…

The other guy, Tenjo, was standing above me…laughing…he had his mobile phone out, apparently he was meant to record this event. Oh god…no…

Kitsuomi looked me in the eyes. He knew exactly what they were saying. Don't, please don't…it only made him smile more. His filthy hands began to make their way under my shirt. He glanced at the other two,

"It's my turn first…"

He said, with a malicious expression, indulgent in his own act. First…so obviously they were going to take turns with me…I cringed as I felt his lips, his tongue…his _teeth_ upon my neck. Cruelly, roughly, making his way down my neck, along my collarbone, down to my top's neckline to my…I couldn't breathe. I wriggled under his grasp, I tried to move my arms which Hiro firmly held, I continued to try and call for help although it only came out as mumbled outbursts through his tightly clasped hand…always fighting. I couldn't just lie there. I wouldn't just lie there and let them do…what they wanted. I would fight back even if it was pointless…

Tenjo continued to record this 'moment' with his mobile phone, grinning madly. What was wrong with them? How could this be enjoyment? This was nothing but sick! As sick as the feeling that was knotting away right in the pit of my stomach.

Sick.

Kitsuomi's hands were under my shirt, feeling with his grubby hands, feeling with such force I thought bruises were bound to appear. I winced. Nothing about this was gentle, nothing. I'd never even been kissed before let alone…this… his mouth moved along my skin, biting, licking…his hands squeezed…I fought back harder…trying to kick…

My body was shaking. With strain - as I fought against the hands that held me - and with fear. I still felt dizzy as the back of my head continued to pound…

He made his way down…my eyes widened, terrified, as he forcibly spread my legs apart…He leaned in, causing me to feel through my jeans a hardened object protruding from him…I was afraid before, I was even more so now…He looked triumphantly up at his friends, all three grinning at each other, laughing. He then started to undo the button of my jeans…

I moved as much as I could. I fought so much beads of perspiration started to run down my face. My breathing was fast, my heart pumping uncontrollably as my fear stricken panic raged within me. I was so frightened…

This couldn't be it…I didn't want this…please stop…

And to think, earlier today, I thought my biggest problem was my art homework...

**~x~**

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys but I decided that I would leave this chapter on a cliff hanger…I know, cruel, please don't hate me! ^_^'**

**…So will Sakura get raped? You'll have to find out in the next chapter won't you ;) **

**I'm sorry that I created three OCs, there will be some OCs in this story but I assure you none of them will play any big part, they're just simply there to fill out the numbers. **

**Don't worry I won't leave you hanging for long. I'll get started right away on the second chapter. **

**I apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a review telling me what you think! **

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	3. Outburst

**A/N: Okay! So time to find out what happens to Sakura…oh yeah, one thing before that…I forgot to do this for the other chapter:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters…yeah! Better ya didn't see that coming did ya! Muhaha! ;)**

**Oh! And just to let you know:**

**(In brackets and in bold will describe visible emotions i.e sweatdrop, anger sign ect.) ****In the previous chapter I wasn't sure if I was going to do this but I eventually decided I would. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Outburst

**~x~**

Why was this happening?

What had I done to deserve this?

Seriously? What?

Kitsuomi was currently trying to undo the button on my jeans…he was having trouble because I was wriggling so much…

"Stop fuckin' moving!" he growled frustrated.

My movements were desperate. I was panicking. And still my mind kept repeating.

Why? Why was this happening?

It wasn't fair. I didn't deserve this. _Nobody_ deserved this. I wouldn't wish this on anyone, not even my worst enemy.

I struggled. Tenjo was still recording with his mobile, whilst Kitsuomi attempted to undo my jeans and Hiro held onto my arms above my head. Bastards…why are they doing this? What had I ever done to them?

I inwardly cringed at the thought of the mobile…recording…what, was this going to go up on Youtube or something? Was my pain and humiliation going to be entertainment for some sickos who find this sort of thing kinky? Or was this little recording fest going to be personally made for these three..? So they could enjoy it over and over again..?

I was beginning to give up…I couldn't help it…I had struggled and fought but nothing seemed to work. Their grasps upon me just merely tightened. I was beat…my mind started to drift. Switch off. I was no longer Sakura Haruno. I was no longer in this restricted body. Instead, I was floating. I was seeing this scene from a bird's eye view. Not literally, it was all in my head, I was imaging what it would look like…I don't know why…I guess I was just floundering for a way to make it less real, so I could cope, so I could just lye there; a meaty corpse while they did what they wanted to do…

I was surprised to realise - as I watched from my ceiling view - that although my mind had retreated, switched off, submitted…my body had not. I still tried to break free from their hold desperately, still crying out although my voice was mumbled by the hand tightly clamped over my mouth. My eyes wide with fear; I still had not yet cried…

Despite my fighting they carried on. Seeming to be encouraged (of all things) by my pleas for mercy. As I floated, I stared down. Kitsuomi had finally managed to undo my jean's button and was now pulling the zipper down. I heard him chuckle greedily, menacingly…his friends grinned in answer…

Bastards…

Those _bastards_!

My blood began to boil as I thought, as I imagined this scene from that bird's eye view. Floating, watching. It was disgusting.

That was it.

I was back in my body. Back in my mind. Fully alert and seriously…

Pissed off.

I was _furious_.

Kitsuomi began to hurriedly pull my jeans off…he didn't get very far.

I'm not exactly sure what happened…all I know is I felt an unbelievable rage build inside me, building and building, growing its way through my entire body until it exploded.

My arms were the first to get free.

It was like when Kitsuomi started to tug at my jeans, a switch inside my head went off…or _on. _

My strength.

My beautiful, unyielding strength (which I was going to have to have serious words with later, I mean, what was it doing abandoning me like that!) had amazingly been _switched on _again.

My muscles in my arms, that appeared to be small and feminine, tensed dangerously and with a sound vibrating from deep within my chest, portrayed the anger I felt,

"Arrrrrrrrrgggh!"

It was practically a roar! As I pulled from Hiro's grasp as easily as if his hold had been a mere child's and yet moments before I had been struggling against it uselessly.

What I hadn't expected, however, was for Hiro to be flung _backwards_…as if some other force had hit him…I hadn't pushed him or anything, I had pulled my arms away and out from his grip but he shouldn't have been thrown backwards by that…

I brushed it off within less than a second. I didn't have time to think about it.

Kitsuomi looked up - pausing what he was doing his hands on either side of my hips - to see what had happened. His eyes widened in shock. Distracted for a split second…

A split second was all I needed.

I pulled my right leg back yelling as I kicked him right in the face,

"CHAA!"

A satisfying crack resounded through the room as blood spilled from his nose as he was propelled backwards smacking into the wall.

Looked like I had broken his nose. Good. And if I have my way in the next five minutes I am going to break a whole lot more…He sat on the floor, holding onto his nose moaning in dramatic wails. Twat.

I leapt to my feet as agile as a cat. I turned to Tenjo, who still held his mobile, dumbly staring at me his mouth open. My emerald eyes glared ominously as I smirked. He started to move as his tiny brain realised what I was about to do. He was too slow.

I lunged, my right fist clenched as I punched the side of his face; I could feel my knuckles connect with his jaw and teeth through the skin on his cheek, the force vibrating against the bones in my hand. He stumbled back, red droplets of blood splattering upon the floor. Tenjo stared at the ground his eyes wide, his mouth moving in grimacing actions before he spat. A tooth landed on the floor with a little 'tap'.

Guess I hit him pretty hard. Just what I wanted…he still had that phone though…I decided I wanted that even more…

I went to grab the mobile but I found myself face to face with an angry (His flat blonde hair was suddenly and unusually…frizzy? He looked like he'd been electrocuted! What the hell?) Hiro, he shook as he spoke,

"What the fuck did you do?"

My brow furrowed. I was so angry! His words didn't matter to me. They didn't register into my 'I give a damn' category instead they went straight to the 'I couldn't give a damn' section. I grabbed him by the shirt, not even thinking, yelling as I threw him out of the way.

…As I _threw _him out of the way…_threw_. A guy twice my size and I _threw_ him across the room…

…I'll question my scary strength later…

He landed with a loud crash on the floor. I moved forward, quick, aiming for the mobile which Tenjo still had in his hand. He was slumped against the wall in a sort of daze from the punch I had inflicted upon him, a dark bruise already forming on the side of his face along his jaw.

As I moved forward, reaching my arm out, my eyes widened as someone grabbed me from behind…

I was thrown back. My legs left the floor for a few seconds as the force I had been thrown caused me to sort of fly through the air before my body impacted with one of the desks, its table legs screeching against the floor in protest.

I found myself having to grab hold of the edge of the desk to prevent myself from tumbling backwards over it…I recovered my balance quickly, my knees bending slightly, one of my hands resting on the desk I had hit. I found myself looking at a very bloody, very pissed off Kitsuomi. His shoulders heaved up and down as his fury radiated from him.

"You bitch! You fucking broke my nose!"

Delayed reaction, much?

"Oh. I'm so sorry what a terrible thing for me to do!"

I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm as I glared venomously at the leader of the three pricks. He visibly clenched his teeth, balling his fists tightly as he shook heatedly, blood still pouring down his face; like a red river…

He screamed angrily as he sprang at me, his two friends right behind him now at the ready and fully alert…and pissed.

I was surprised to find as he leapt forward, hand clenched, that his movements seemed…slow. Sluggish - not clean and equipped. He had suddenly become very slow…but when I had been terrified before his movements had seemed so fast! Too fast for me to see…but now…I could see every detail.

My mind calculated. It seemed like a long time had passed but in reality it had been less than seconds. I saw his fist coming for my face. I premeditated the distance, the impact. I planned the counter. It suddenly seemed all very easy. Was this slow motion, quick mind calculation of an attack all linked to my immense strength?

I didn't know…

But I did know…I was seriously going to pummel these ass holes using my returned strength and new found battle strategies not to mention this really cool slow motion shit!

His fist was inches from my face. I calmly waited until the last possible moment…then I dodged. I moved my head to the side, turning my body slightly as I did so. Slow motion returned back to normal every day speed…had I imagined the slow motion?

Kitsuomi's eyes widened in surprise and…horror. As he realised I had moved out of his fist's way. Not only that, I appeared to do it effortlessly.

I smirked. With speed I never realised I could achieve, I brought back my right hand, clenching it. I brought it hurtling forward, hitting Kitsuomi's surprised face, right on that broken nose of his; I could feel the already crushed bones beneath my hand crunch a little more as the new impact struck…

As I hit him, his expression was a picture of pure disbelief and dismay…

He went tumbling backwards, colliding with the two idiots that had been standing right behind him. They yelled as they went flying through the air landing with painful and loud thumps as they hit the solid floor; a heap of tangled bodies.

Yet, something happened in that moment I didn't understand…

As my hand connected with that bastard's face, a weird sensation came over me…

I hadn't felt it before when I had escaped Hiro's hold because I had been too furious to notice. But now…now I was much more in control (although I was still furiously pissed off) I had felt it.

A feeling rushed through my entire body. Its source igniting from deep inside me, like an inner core, almost like a flame...It was almost like…an _electrical _feel. Not in the sense, I got an electrical shock more along the lines…my body was a livewire but without causing me any pain; only this amazing feeling. It was incredible. I felt so, alive. _Alive, _like anything was possible. _Alive_, right from every tip of every strand of my pink shoulder length hair, running like a wild powerful river right through my whole body, right to the tips of my toes.

_Alive_..!

As my fist hit Kitsuomi's face, I could swear I heard a sound…like a _static_ sound, as in _static electricity_. And it came from _me_.

Or at least, that's what I thought. But that's not possible…right?

Of course not. It's not logical. All this feeling and the sound must be because I'm so worked up. My immense adrenalin rush was causing me to feel invincible or something, playing tricks. Yeah, that's got to be it…

It was strange though. Because when the three of them hit the floor, they sort of, twitched…did I imagine that blue light that seemed to be 'zapping' on and off…I must be…They looked at me, their eyes wide, hair slightly on the frizzy side…

Frizzy..? What the hell was going on? Did they just get electrocuted or something? But how…I couldn't have…I glanced down at my hand, palm facing up. If I had blinked I would have missed it. A weaving blue light zapped on for a split second joined by that now subtle static sound and then both disappeared; it appeared to have come from my fingertips…

I shook my head. Jesus Sakura, now you're imagining things...must have been that bang to the head…

I turned to stare at the three ass holes huddled together on the floor, whimpering slightly as they looked up at me, eyes wide. I couldn't help but smirk. They were actually scared of me. I got a sadistic pleasure from that fact. I'm not really a sadistic person. But I think, considering what they were going to do to me…I could get away with this little sadistic enjoyment.

I stared at them, my eyes clouded over dangerously. I reached for a chair close by me, resting my hand on the back of it I began, in a low dangerous voice,

"So…who's going to give me that mobile?"

No answer as they shook and twitched on the floor gazing up at me in shock. I decided a more direct approach.

"Give me the mobile."

No answer, as they blinked up at me. There ignorant stunned silence seemed to anger me further. Fury for what they were planning to do before, grew inside of me once again, reaching hazardous heights. I gripped the back of the chair. With a growl I lifted it above my head ready to aim it at them as I yelled ferociously,** (Sakura, anger aura, surrounded by flames)**

"I SAID GIVE ME THE MOBILE!"

The chair was raised above my head, as I readied myself to bring it down upon them with much force. I suddenly halted however when I heard a sound to my right coming from…the door?

**(Sakura back to normal, no flames) **I turned to see a guy leaning on the door with a bored expression on his face,

"Huh. Would you look at that…wrong classroom."

I blinked.

"Shi-Shikamaru..?"

I stuttered in shock still holding the chair above my head. He yawned, one eyebrow lazily raised as he replied,

"So…do I want to know what you're doing?"

Before I could answer three blurs zoomed past me causing me to drop the chair to keep my balance as their speed caused a gust of wind to nearly knock me off my feet. It was sort of like one of those cartoon moments, ha.

The three ass holes, who had been so high-and-mighty-tough-rapist-guys a few minutes ago, made for the door as they all rushed at the same time for it; nearly getting jammed in their haste. Shikamaru barely had time to step lazily out of the way before they cowardly ran down the corridor with noises of distress.

I clenched my teeth along with me fists, shaking slightly. _They ran away! _

I ran forward pushing past Shikamaru who was too slow to move in my opinion, so I rudely shoved past him. I don't normally shove but…I was too angry to care! I wanted to show those guys a lesson and there they were running down the hall practically screaming (And now and then still twitching as if electricity was still running through their bodies…which is impossible because how in the hell would they have got electrocuted? I _must_ be imagining it…) I braced myself, fully ready to run down the hall to beat the crap out of them when I felt a soft but firm hold on my arm.

I turned, frowning, to see Shikamaru lazily holding me back with one hand wrapped around my arm. What, did this guy have a death wish? I was so worked up I could have knocked him out before even realising! Luckily I didn't.

I huffed, trying to steady myself; calm down. Grimacing down the hallway briefly before turning around fully…I'll just have to get that mobile some other time…some other time soon though…

Shikamaru had his hands casually in his pockets as he slumped against the wall, looking down at me with an unimpressed expression. If it had been anyone else I would have felt insulted but, this was Shikamaru, he always looked like that and with everyone.

As I calmed down, which was surprisingly quick, I started to feel the throb at the back of my head again. I frowned as I rubbed the spot where my head had hit the wall. Shikamaru asked in his usual lazy tone,

"You okay?"

He said it in a way that sounded like he didn't have the energy to say it but thought he should out of politeness. He's very…well…lazy. That's generally one of the main ways of describing Shikamaru.

We're not really friends although he is in some of my classes. I've never really talked to him in actual fact. Even though he is totally a lazy ass and sleeps a lot of the time in class he is incredibly smart. On the genius level of smart actually. You see, he doesn't seem to do any work what so ever in class but when it comes to tests he just does them within minutes and spends the rest of the time sleeping. Then we all find out he gets every single question right!

The teachers were amazed at this and made him do these IQ tests…the results were phenomenal. His grades, at the moment, are average. Average for a good student I mean. But when they did his IQ test…technically…he should be exceeding those levels with ease! Apparently he's already at university standards! His excuse for not having such high grades is this, "It's such a drag…" I mean…what? It's so infuriating! Here I am working my butt off studying to get the best possible grades I can get and he has the brain of a genius and his excuse for not having higher grades is "It's such a drag"? What the hell?

I looked up at the lazy bum,

"Yeah, I'm okay, I banged my head is all…I think I better get it checked by the school nurse actually…maybe get some Aspirin haha!"

He stared down at me still with the bored expression, he yawned as he replied,

"Whatever…you might want to do your zipper up before hand though…"

My eyes widened in horror as I looked down. Right enough my jean's button and zipper were still undone exposing my pink underwear…I must have blushed several shades of red as I hurriedly did them up again. Crap…I had been like that for how long? Crap…

"Er, thanks for telling me…"

I mumbled as I grabbed the books (refusing to make eye contact with the guy who had just had a good eyeful of my pink underwear) I had dropped earlier off the floor and started to rush down the hallway, heading for the nurse's office.

I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I found Shikamaru taking long lazy strides beside me.

"Um…you're going to the nurse's office?"

He shrugged as he answered in his bored monotone,

"Might as well, science is such a drag…"

I smiled at that as I replied in a teasing, friendly voice,

"Shikamaru are you skiving?"

He yawned _again _(yeesh how many times is this guy going to yawn) as he said,

"Maybe…"

As we walked I recalled the events that had just happened from Shikamaru's view…I decided that I should explain _something, _anything, to him. Although, leave out the almost-raped part…as silly as it may sound I wasn't going to tell anyone about that. Nothing had happened in the end after all and it would just cause more trouble. Besides, the way those guys had run away terrified of me gave the impression they wouldn't be bothering me again…

I turned to Shikamaru,

"Look, what you saw back there…"

He sighed, "Honestly, I don't care. It's none of my business."

I stared at him. I had to tell him something! I mean, what he saw could be taken in numerous ways I mean…I was holding a chair above my head ready to chuck it at three guys who were covered in blood cowering on the floor! Not to mention my trousers were undone! Revealing my underwear…see! Could be taken in many ways!

"I really think I should explain, just a little–"

He cut me off with another loud sigh, his words still sounding lazy,

"Look your explanation would be troublesome, I honestly don't care. In fact my mind has completely disregarded it already..."

Um…okay?

"Well, alright, just…don't tell anyone what you _think_ you saw because honestly it's most likely nothing like what your mind thinks…"

He stared ahead as he replied in a manner that suggested he felt he _had_ to reply, his voice indolent,

"Gathering from what I saw I'd say they were going to rape you but you managed to fight back…But then of course you were angry and had full intentions of beating the crap out of them…then I turned up and they made a getaway…"

I stared wide eyed. How the hell could he have come to that assumption? I thought anyone seeing that scene like he did would assume it was a foursome gone wrong or something! He languidly finished,

"I won't say anything…the whole thing uses up way too much energy."

As if to prove his point, he didn't say anything else as we walked down the halls. We just walked in eerie silence…weird…

When we reached the office he stood by me. I waited for him to…well do whatever he was going to do. He stared at the door for a moment then glanced at me before turning. As he walked down the hall with his hands in his pockets, slouching forward slightly, he waved his hand in one quick yet lazy motion indicating he was saying goodbye before going round the corner. Wow. Strange guy…

I knocked on the door. A voice welcomed me in as I stepped into the lightly lit room.

**~x~**

I sat on the edge of the bed. Staring at my hands. They were shaking…

I was starting to feel what had happened, or rather _almost_ happened, starting to hit me. At first I had been too angry to think about it. And then walking and having strange little conversations with Shikamaru distracted me. But, now, nothing was distracting me.

The full devastation of what-might-have-been in the _bad_ sense collided with my body like a full frontal attack from a train. I sat on the edge of the bed waiting while the school's nurse, Shizune, got me some Aspirin.

She had checked the back of my head out and was satisfied that there was no real damage, a bruise or a bump may form but nothing more. She had questioned me on what had happened. I smiled as reassuringly as I could whilst saying,

"It was so silly! I was rushing up the staircase and as I got to the third step I slipped and fell backwards! Landing at the foot of the stairs, my head hitting the back of the floor…pretty embarrassing with loads of other students walking passed! I'm sure they're having a great laugh about it! Haha!"

She raised her eyebrows in an almost suspicious manner but didn't push the subject any further.

Shizune is a nice woman. She's quite petite and has short black/brown hair with dark eyes. I know her pretty well because she lives next door to me…funny huh? The school nurse living next door to me, ha…Okay, so maybe it's not funny.

She entered the closed off curtained area where I was sitting on a small white bed. I smiled meekly up at her. Her eyes looked anxious as she enquired,

"Are you sure you're alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, just a bit of a headache…" which wasn't a lie.

She handed me some pain killers and a glass of water as she replied,

"Well, this should help with that…" As I gulped the pills down she continued, "I've notified your science teacher why you're late and that you probably won't be joining his lesson today…considering how it's almost over."

True enough as I glanced at the clock, science was nearly finished…I still had math though. Wow, time really does fly when you're having "fun" pah…

Shizune kindly stated that I could sit for a while and wait for the bell to go for my next class. I nodded thanking her gratefully. To just _sit_ was such a nice feeling right now…to just sit and try and calm myself down…

My head was bent slightly as I stared down at my hands which were resting on my lap palms facing upwards. They were still shaking…

I flexed the hand that had inflicted my saviour punches. I wasn't shocked to find that it was a little sore, slight bruises forming on my knuckles. I mean, when you hit someone it's not like in the movies where it doesn't hurt. Hell no. It hurts to _really _punch someone. Although today I was so fired up I hadn't even notice. I was very careful to not let Shizune see the bruises forming on my hand, questions I didn't want to answer would only arise if she saw. Besides, it didn't hurt that bad, I've had much worse.

The knots in my stomach were slowly starting to unwind as I listened intently to the level, deep breaths of my breathing. The smell of the cleansed pale room drifted up my nostrils, with the very mild sweet aroma that drifted from Shizune's desk; where a humble vase of colourful flowers sat. The sunlight that drifted between the blinds that covered the window softly touched the many colourful petals, creating a sort of picturesque moment.

Shizune sat behind her desk, doing what looked to be like paperwork of some sort…what do school nurses _do_ when there's no student needing any medical attention? Do they have official procedure to carry out or something? I supposed they did, as Shizune was definitely typing something energetically on her computer…

As I focused my mind on all of this I sighed, defeated. There was no point in trying to _not _think about it, which evidently I was trying to do by smelling, listening, musing…but at the end of the day what it really comes down to is I was trying to distract myself from the truth…

I was nearly, very nearly, raped today.

I shuddered at the thought of that, experiencing a brief flashback as I felt those disgusting hands clutching my body again, groping my skin…this caused me to shake even more.

I couldn't wait for a shower. I felt dirty, soiled…

I closed my eyes tightly, frowning. My hands clenching into balls…Dammit.

And you know what one of the most bizarre things was? I was relieved that he hadn't kissed me. Of all the things! Of all the _other_ things he did and could have done I was bloody relieved he hadn't kissed me…you know why? Because my first kiss still remained mine to give to someone I truly cared about…

How stupid is that huh?

Of course, I was equally - actually _more_ relieved - that nothing else had happened. Of course that goes without saying. I mean, who wants to get raped! I was just simply, surprised, that the 'first kiss' thing was even an issue. I guess it means more to me than I realised.

Of course, keeping my virginity from a violating rapist is even _more_ important to me than the 'first kiss' thing but surely you understand what I'm trying to get at here?

And I know, I'm seventeen and I've never had my first kiss. I've never had a boyfriend in fact. But it's not because there haven't been opportunities it's just…I've never really felt strongly enough about someone to want to go out with them or be kissed by them or…well…My last crush was back when I was fourteen. It may have turned out to be more I don't know. When I say 'more' I mean we could have ended up dating but…it was around the same time when that incident happened…

And, well, after that incident as you well know my luck decreased dramatically. When I was fourteen and that _incident _occurred I was no longer normal. I was cursed after that.

And so after I was _cursed _I just gradually got less and less keen about dating. My crush sort of dissolved into meaningless crap and I haven't really had a proper crush since. Sure, I've checked guys out and I appreciate a good attractive piece of ass but I've honestly found myself not wanting; perfectly happy with being single in fact. Like I said, I just don't feel strong enough for any guy right now…

I guess after that incident, when the curse was suddenly upon me and I noticed _strange_ and sometimes quite _dangerous_ things happening around me I just felt like, well, I have enough to worry about without having to deal with relationship problems. So it was my choice I guess not to want to date anyone.

So they're you have it, the reason why I am a seventeen year old spinster. However, I do not plan on being a spinster forever…ha! Hell no. When the time comes, when the right guy comes, I will no longer be a young spinster-et! Ha! Although, that will probably be after exams…I need to focus after all…god I'm such a nerd…

I clenched my fists even tighter. Jeez, there I go again! Again with the trying to ignore what happened!

I deeply breathed in and out as it is usually daily recommended (Haha) letting my mind whirl, think.

The worst thing was…this was not the _first _time this sort of thing had happened.

Nope. I, Sakura Haruno, had been in countless situations like that before. Yep. Still think that this curse thing isn't real?

Ever since that incident when I was fourteen bad things happen to me! Not only do electrical appliances go haywire around me (which means I do not own a mobile because there's no point…most of the time it wouldn't work) I've found myself to be caught in numerous sticky situations.

It's like I'm a magnet for bad guys. Bad people. I've been attacked by street gangs, I don't know how many times, although I've always managed to fight them off (using my weird strength, which I've only had since I was fourteen…) or been able to outrun them. A few times, rape has been insinuated and sometimes I've been touched or grabbed but I've always managed to get away. Not one of those other times had it got as far as it did today…

Today was the closest yet and I can assure you that it was way to close for comfort…

So. Why was this? Why did this kind of thing happen to me? Why did bad people target me, to either beat up or rape me? These people, most I have never met and the few that I have I barely know. I've never done anything to any of them. So why do they target me? It's like…they don't even know _why_ themselves…

One of the scariest things that came from today was, how long? How long will it be until it actually happens? How long until my bad luck or curse or what ever it is results in me being raped or seriously injured from a severe beating? How long..?

I shook all the more violently as my panicked thoughts struck with a bang. As my thoughts whirled around and around my brain I could hear the distant, rhythmical sound of Shizune's typing…she had been so caught up in what she was doing she had not noticed my personal turmoil. I didn't mind, I didn't want her to notice, I would sort this out myself…For there was nothing she could do anyway.

The fact of the matter was it had happened. But nothing like what _could _have happened. Therefore, I should be pleased. And I was, so pleased. I reasoned with myself that the occurrence now lived in the past where it belonged; there was no point in me dwelling and getting worked up about it, I needed to move on; the faster the better. Yes, bad things happen and today wasn't particularly good; but it could have been much worse. I opened my eyes, feeling my body beginning to relax.

I can't live my life in fear. A life lived in fear is hardly a life at all. If bad things are going to happen I will rise up and meet them head on, I will fight with all my might. And even if bad things happen to me, it won't stop me…I will simply rise above and be stronger for it. Today's event has already made me stronger…And along with the bad I will embrace the good, for although I have incredibly bad luck and a stupid curse drifting over my head there are many good things in my life.

So screw the bad! I'm living for the good!

After my silent pep talk with myself, my muscles relaxed and my mind finally was more at ease…not completely but much more of a comfortable state now. I glanced at the clock; the bell would go soon.

I slipped off the bed, grabbed the books I had set aside and called to Shizune as I started to walk pass,

"My headache is much better now! Thank you, I'm going to go on my way to class now!"

She smiled looking up briefly from her computer screen,

"Okay then! Don't hesitate to come back if you start feeling dizzy, sick…you know the drill!"

I smiled and waved as I went out of the door; stepping back into the world, where horrible things can happen and I wasn't protected by cotton wool; but feeling all the more better for stepping into the world where it's worth standing up to fight off the horrific, to enjoy the good and to not feel afraid.

I held my head high as I started to walk towards my math's classroom.

**~x~**

_Meanwhile…_

Shikamaru waved, not even turning around, a gestured movement to let the pink haired girl know that he was leaving. He took long lazy steps as he disappeared from her view, going around the hallway's corner.

Every thing he did, every movement, every lazy replied answer or comment, was all given with an uninterested air. There was no inclination that he was even interested…One thing was for sure, he was good at what he did.

As he rounded the corner he found a secluded area as soon as possible. That secluded area being the boy's toilets. He entered the men's lavatory space, his eyes lazily searching for any other living, breathing human; the door behind him swung shut. No one in sight but to be sure he banged each cubicle door open, his fist dully thudding on each one causing the door to swing open.

He glanced around, moving his head to see in all directions still with his usual bored expression and movements. Once he was satisfied with the privacy of the area he lifted his left arm so that his digital watch was closer to his face.

He pressed certain buttons on his watch, his fingers moving freely and fluently as they carried out the repeated task – he had done it many times over the last three years…

The digital watch changed colour and the screen transformed. If anyone was watching, they would link this peculiar scene to something from a James Bond movie…It just so happens, though, that Shikamaru was no where near stupid enough to do this task unless he was absolutely certain he was alone. And, as he was doing this now, he obviously knew he was alone.

When he was certain that the device strapped to his wrist was ready – it could hardly be called _just _a 'digital watch' now – he pressed a button which would alert the person he wanted to contact that he wanted to talk to them. This notification would reach that said person in a silent manner therefore no one who did not know of this secret communication would be suspicious. If he/her was not alone, they would reply in a silent way – pressing certain buttons – to let the contactor, in this case Shikamaru, know that they could not talk.

Shikamaru's watch flashed green, meaning the person he was attempting to contact was alone. He leaned against the sinks comfortably as he brought the device closer to his lips and spoke into miniscule speakers too small to see at a glance…

"Hey, can you hear me?"

Within in less than a second after he softly said this, a high pitched female answered exasperatedly,

"Yes! Did you find her?"

He rolled his eyes at the sound of her familiar wound up and frankly troublesome voice,

"Yeah…I found her."

When the female answered relief was definitely evident although she sounded irritated at the same time,

"Well thank god for that! I've been looking for her for ages Shikamaru! Why didn't you contact me sooner? I thought I was going to have to get the _others _to come help find her! Do you realise how mad _he_ would have been! Not to mention we would never have lived it down! I mean, we _lost_ her…what happened anyway?"

Shikamaru stared at the opposite wall as if it contained the answer to life yet his expression still held an utterly bored one. He had listened to the girly babble, a babble which he was totally used to. He knew she would be irritated that he hadn't contacted her sooner…and there was no question to who the _he _was, the _he_ who would have been angry to discover they'd lost Sakura. Shikamaru sighed as he thought about the 'never living it down' comment the irritated girl had made, trust her to think about 'not living it down'…such a troublesome woman…

He sighed again,

"Sorry about not contacting you sooner, I had to take her to the nurse's office, she had a run in with three guys…could've been really nasty, I don't think I would've got there in time…but she managed to fight them off before I got there."

Barely a pause,

"Oh my god!...Well, you got to hand it to the girl, she's got spunk!"

Shikamaru's mind flashed an image of Sakura holding a chair above her head menacingly…

"Yep, the girl's a piece of work…so anyway, I had to _'escort'_ her to the nurse's office, just be on the safe side…and I only just left her now, so that's why it took me so long to contact you…"

The girl answered, her voice coming through the tiny speakers on the disguised digital watch,

"Fine, I'll let you off this time…Hey, so, you reckon if she hadn't been able to fight them off…it could have been, _really_ bad..?"

He answered in his usual lethargic tone,

"Yep…"

"…"

"…"

"You do realise we're in deep shit, right? I mean…we _lost _her and something that bad nearly happened…We're _so_ gonna get chewed out for this when they find out…"

She answered their short silence with a disgruntled voice. Shikamaru rubbed the back of his head with his right hand, eyes closing as he sighed in answer,

"Yeah…we're in it up to our necks…it's such a drag…"

She snorted,

"You think everything's a drag!"

"That's because it is…"

He turned and looked at this uninterested reflection in the opposite mirror as he said to the walky-talky-digital-watch-thing-that-could-be-from-a-James-Bond-movie,

"You head back to class…cover for me would ya, tell Sensei a reason why I didn't show…I'm going to hang around and wait for her next class, then when she's safely there I'll head to my own and let the others carry on…"

The female voice answered tartly,

"I'll have to think of an accuse for _me_ too ya know! I've missed practically the _whole_ lesson…and if I get a detention I'm taking you down with me Shikamaru!"

Shikamaru raised his eyebrows,

"Uh-huh…would you rather carry on baby sitting her till the next class then? And I'll come up with the lame excuses…"

A short silence before,

"Fine! See you later over and out!"

"Over…"

Too lazy to finish the pointless exit to their conversation via strange digital watch thing, he simply let his fingers fly over the numerous buttons until the device resembled nothing but a normal everyday digital watch again.

Shikamaru stared at his reflection in silence for a few moments, his eyes droopy, before sighing and looking to the ceiling,

"Such a drag…"

He said to himself as he turned to the door, hunched over in a sleepy fashion with his hands in his pockets. He went out into the school halls to unnoticeably wait for the bell to ring. So he could inconspicuously watch to see Sakura get to her next lesson safe. And once that was done he could stop his shift of _baby sitting_ for a while and let the others deal with the little troublesome pink haired anomaly…

Oh how he could not wait for that short time off so he could simply just stare at the clouds…

**~x~**

**A/N: So that's chapter two, what did you think? I'm sorry if the fight scene or anything else was confusing :/ I hope I did alright…**

**I also apologise for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes.**

**PLEASE leave a review on your way out.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


	4. Not A Clue

**A/N: I do not own Naruto **

Chapter 3: Not A Clue

**~x~**

Naruto sighed heavily as he rested his hand on his cheek, continuing to stare down at his unfinished worksheet, his other hand tapping his pencil against his desk in quick sharp motions. Maths was never his strong point. Even now, with finals speeding around the corner, he still couldn't make heads or tails of the numerical problems!

He found himself feeling so utterly bored that everything seemed to start shutting down…in other words he felt his eyes start to close as the clutches of sleep threatened to overtake.

Naruto was just about to unconsciously slump forward onto his desk when he suddenly bolted upright – causing his chair leg's to screech from his sudden jolt - as he felt something purposely smack into the back of his head. Turning his head slightly he saw a scrunched up piece of paper topple to the floor. Swivelling around in his chair he turned, frowning, to look at the perpetrator – already he had an inkling to who that might be. Right enough, there was Sasuke giving him a withering look from a few desks down. Naruto replied to his friend silently by sticking his middle finger up at the pompous bastard. Naruto grinned at the outraged expression he received back; no doubt he and Sasuke would have words about that later.

Naruto chuckled as he sat forward again, oh how he loved to wind Sasuke up! Considering that he would probably get an earful later for slacking anyway (not to mention the little-near-punch-up he and Sasuke had earlier...) Naruto concluded he might as well enjoy his small kicks!

After all, Sasuke would make a point in telling Naruto that he should know by now that he should be alert at all times, on and off duty. The blonde teen knew this perfectly well and although his comrades may not realise it, he did take his 'baby sitting duties' very seriously…it was just so hard to stay attentive during this silly old maths class!

Now and then he would scan the area, always reverting back to carefully glance at the pink haired Haruno girl. Everything seemed fine. The classroom was fairly quiet as everyone scribbled away at the mathematical problems. Naruto could groan and grab his head during these moments of awkwardly annoying silence when everyone was writing away the answers when he himself had no clue what they were! He was almost brought to tears of frustration for goodness sake!

Leaning on his hand again he thought back to the beginning of the math's class…Sakura had arrived on time but Naruto had received information from Shikamaru that there had been an incident during her Science lesson, that being she never arrived and had nearly had a pretty awful experience with three school bullies, which had obviously turned more violent due to her…well, '_abilities'_. Naruto found it almost cruel to think about it, considering she has no idea.

The fact of the matter was that although Shikamaru said nothing seriously bad had happened…they were all going to have to hear about it later on back with the top heads. Naruto had to stop himself from moaning when he contemplated this. The only good thing about it was that he wasn't on duty when it happened…although that didn't mean he wasn't going to get a telling-off too.

Naruto was thinking how he wouldn't be surprised if they were all told to be even more watchful over this Sakura Haruno girl (if that was even possible due to the fact that they were already watching her pretty closely) when the loud, thunderous, sound of the end of the day bell chorused throughout every classroom.

With speed that any teenager can be capable of when excited, everyone had packed away their books, chatting away eagerly at the prospect of another finished school day and all marched towards the exit as the teacher called out last minute instructions for the homework that was set.

Naruto yawned as he stretched then rubbed his eyes before leaping up energetically and slinging his backpack full of books over his shoulder. Standing by his desk Naruto turned and called over to Sasuke, whom was walking casually up the row of desks whilst bluntly ignoring the cooing, sweet hellos and 'oh Sasuke! I was wondering if you could help me with my homework!' from several admiring teenage girls as he walked,

"C'mon teme! Get a bloody move on!"

Naruto received a 'Hn' as they both strode out the classroom door, both looking like the pair of typical high school hotties. Turning, they made their way towards the lockers, their eyes discreetly searching the crowds of faces; many were only strangers, others were acquaintances that would nod and recognise both of them due to the fact both Sasuke and Naruto were part of the school's basketball team. To most people, if not everyone, Naruto would smile or grin and say hi, even sometimes waving.

Sasuke on the other hand…a person would be lucky to get a nod and as you can guess those were on very rare occasions and were taken with such surprise people would often think they imagined it! Or it would be the centre of conversation and discussed by many of his admirers throughout the school for quite some time.

Naruto looked totally at ease strolling down the hall, happy and go lucky as usual. Sasuke looked apart of the crowd too, instantly cool, he did stand out slightly simply from his broody and strong silent presence. People just couldn't help but admire his countenance just as much as they couldn't help but admire Naruto's love of life. How could they know the secrets the two high school boys knew or were having the burden of keeping? Just a pair of normal, popular, teenagers…right?

They were apart of the crowd, fitting in perfectly, both completely different to anyone else and yet still being as much the same. Yet, one could debate that this was more of an act because they were not exactly 'normal'. Neither were as relaxed as everyone may seem to think. In actual fact, both were as alert and observant as the keenest military orientated person.

Naruto was blabbering away to Sasuke, the noise echoing through the brooding brunette's brain in an irritating fashion. Although, this was a very good pretence, while Naruto talked away no one would ever notice his intense blue eyes were searching and searching for one person in particular. Nor would they realise that Sasuke was doing the very same thing, his eyes glancing from face to face.

Naruto found himself blink as a slight gust of air whipped past him, making his eyes water slightly from the stinging sensation, as a person came rushing past him. He glimpsed a shock of pink as they did which immediately told him who this person was. There was only one person in the entire school who had pink hair. That hair was a like a signal or flag that gave that person away; he found himself chuckling at the thought.

Pulling the strap of his school bag higher up onto his shoulder with a shrug he continued in the direction of his locker, still with the pink haired teen in his sights. She was now at her locker, pulling her coat out, talking to her friends…two guys, one of which was Kiba who Naruto knew because he was on the basketball team. The other was Shino. Naruto couldn't say he liked or got on with the guy, in fact Shino was one of those guys that really got on Naruto's nerves. The other was the pretty, rich, shy girl that he knew to be Sakura's best friend Hinata.

Surveying the little scene of Sakura Haruno's normal daily routine of collecting her stuff to take home whilst harmlessly talking to her friends, all seemed to be going how it normally did every school day. As he noted this Naruto saw Shikamaru leaning against his locker while Choji chomped away on a packet of crisps whilst talking to Ino and Tenten. Currently Ino appeared to be berating Choji for talking with his mouth full…They were animatedly talking away around Shikamaru who seemed as laid back as ever. While those three were in deep and hyper conversation with each other, Shikamaru's gaze found Naruto easily. He nodded discreetly towards the blonde teen, to which Naruto answered by grinning and giving an enthusiastic nod. Shikamaru raised his eyes to the ceiling giving a 'couldn't you be more subtle?' expression. Naruto chuckled to himself as he walked on past and straight to his locker.

He would have to go around the corner to his locker, meaning he would not be able to see the target for a few minutes but he was comfortable in thinking the others would keep an eye on her until he could get back to his post.

A loud clang from a locker door, that was being unceremoniously opened, echoed throughout the large bustling hallway matching numerous locker noises from other students. Naruto looked to his right to see Sasuke pulling his coat out of the locker with a scowling, brooding face as usual…Naruto squinted his eyes and grimaced slightly, staring at his grumpy friend. Sasuke turned his head to face the blonde, his expression cool and somewhat hard, a few seconds silence passed between the two before Sasuke said,

"Dobe. What's up with you?"

Naruto nearly fell over backwards at this odd question! Him? He was fine! He nearly smashed his face into the locker opposite him in frustration. He quickly replied, completely indignant,

"Me! What's wrong with me?" He exclaimed loudly and outrageously earning some odd looks from some pupils passing by, he failed to notice this however as he continued exasperatedly, "Teme! What the hell is wrong with _you_ more like? You're being such a, a, a, a… sourpuss!"

An inkling of a tiny smile played at the corner of Sasuke's mouth as he replied in an amused voice,

"…Sourpuss?"

"YEAH! A sourpuss Sasuke! You've been a really bad mood all day! I mean, I'm not saying you're usually all bright and sun shiny rainbows but-"

"Naruto…"

"I mean c'mon dude! Life isn't that bad!"

"Naruto…"

"I mean, y'know you can always talk to me if something's bothering you I mean we're best friends afterall-"

"Naruto."

"Practically brothers!"

"NARUTO!"

Naruto blinked, "…Yeah?"

Sasuke smirked and spoke in a voice that was clearly trying not to laugh,

"Shut up."

Naruto stood silent for a few seconds – you could almost see his mind ticking…should he get angry and pick a fight with the duck butt? Or should he laugh it off because obviously this was Sasuke's weird way of saying he was ok and thank you for caring…strange guy…

A merry laugh came from Naruto as he closed his eyes, grinned roguishly flashing his bright white teeth and rubbed the back of his head with his right hand,

"You're a right bastard, you know that?"

Sasuke 'hned' in answer as he pulled his bag's strap up onto his shoulder, he turned to make his way out of the building, half turning to smirk at his friend,

"Enjoy babysitting looser!"

Naruto closed the door of his locker, sneering sarcastically in reply,

"Yeah yeah, it will be your turn next so enjoy your time off while you can teme!"

Sasuke flicked his hand in recognition and farewell as he made his way with the swarming crowds out the school entrance. Naruto noticed several groups of girls swooning as Sasuke the 'king' of their school walked passed them…Naruto couldn't help but mumble and grumble, "Stupid Sasuke and his stupid popularity..!"

He abruptly glanced down to his wrist where his 'digital watch' was flashing a bright colour. He swiftly pressed a few buttons to return it back to normal whilst hurrying through the crowds to one of the school's fire exits which he inconspicuously opened and slipped out of.

Cool air swept around him, the breeze moving his blonde locks rhythmically. Without pausing Naruto made his way down the pavement towards a waiting Shikamaru who was leaning against the school's wall with his hands in his pockets gazing up at the sky…

"Shikamaru! Hey!"

Shikamaru turned his head, raising his eyebrows,

"Took your time didn't you? I had to remind you through your watch that we had a rendezvous…I know it's a drag but we all got to take our time Naruto!"

"Hey it's not exactly my fault…blame teme!"

Shikamaru closed his eyes in an exasperated motion, "Aw man, tell me you and Sasuke haven't been at each other's throats again?"

Naruto chucked his school bag to the ground with a thud; Shikamaru simultaneously tossed a black cloak at the blonde standing opposite him. Naruto caught it and proceeded with a 'humph' as he swept the black cloak over his shoulders, tying it at the front and bringing the hood over his head, hiding his facial features perfectly with the dark shadow it caused.

"You know the bastard asks for it most of the time! I mean, with his oh so cool attitude and he always thinks that I-"

Shikamaru interrupted before Naruto could start ranting,

"You two have got to be the weirdest best friends I have ever seen…Anyway, shouldn't you be going? I know it's a pain but you should catch up with her…we already messed up and nearly had a pretty bad incident once today, better make sure nothing else happens…today at least."

Naruto squinted moodily, his facial expression hidden beneath the shadow his hood created,

"Yeah…we're _all_ gonna get shit for this…man I can already hear them chewing us out!"

Shikamaru sighed,

"Yeah, don't I know it…"

A few seconds of silenced passed between the two as they briefly thought about the lecture they would all have to endure.

"…Well, catch you later!" Naruto said before leaping elegantly upwards, landing as agilely as a feline upon the school roof. Immediately running at great speed, soon he would be leaving the school area and be heading in the direction of the route Sakura always took to get home…

Shikamaru stood staring at the roof for a few seconds, before sighing and bending down to pick up Naruto's bag.

"You know, sometimes I have to wonder what it would be like to be just a normal teenager…"

He stood with his own bag over his shoulder, holding Naruto's by the strap in his hand, thinking thoughtfully to himself before sighing and turning to leave,

"Well, either way, I guess it's not really worth worrying about, not to mention…it's such a drag. So I suppose I should just carry on and drop Naruto's bag off at his house on my way home, same as usual…"

A pretty normal day, for him, he thought to himself…

~x~

Naruto crouched watching and hidden from a nearby rooftop as Sakura made her way home. He had caught up with her pretty swiftly. Which should be expected, considering how long he had been doing this job for…it must have been what? Three years now? Coming up four? Anyway…he had surveyed the area and followed her and her friend Kiba Inuzuka, discreetly pursuing whilst remaining unseen…he had now been tailing the two for about ten minutes. Now they had stopped at a crossroads, saying their goodbyes no doubt as their homes were in different directions.

Kiba grinned and waved as he started to walk down the opposite street, Sakura doing basically the same, calling a homework reminder over her shoulder. Naruto grinned at Kiba's reaction,

"Aw man!" Naruto heard him cry as he paused in his walking and threw his head back disbelievingly, "Whyyy did you remind me Sakura! If I didn't know about it at least then I could have used that as an excuse not to do it!"

Sakura laughed as she turned and started walking backwards as she shouted down the street,

"Don't be such a baby! See you tomorrow Kiba!"

Kiba laughed and shouted another goodbye whilst shaking his head, snorting, as he continued to walk. Sakura laughed again as she turned to carry on strolling down the street.

Minutes passed as Naruto continued to follow the pink haired teen. Leaping from roof to roof, staying inconspicuous – he would be in some serious trouble if she saw him…not to mention the others would never let him forget it!

Pausing by a wall of a building, the cloaked Naruto watched as Sakura strutted passed a group of seedy looking teenagers, who were chatting amongst themselves privately, minding their own business…and if it had been anyone else other than Sakura Haruno that walked passed them they probably would not have taken a blind bit of notice. However…as soon as Sakura walked passed, they all paused in their conversations to watch her go by…their expressions going from relaxed to tense within a few seconds…

_Here we go…_Naruto thought to himself wryly. He had to marvel at how many delinquents this unsuspecting girl always seemed to attract. But then again, considering what kind of powers she possessed…considering what she was…it wasn't really all that surprising that she brought the worst out in already bad people with low moral standards. It was like a moth to a flame; they just couldn't resist.

Sakura seemed not to notice the group had shown any particular interest in her as she seemed deep in thought. She didn't even notice as the group of about a half a dozen guys began to follow her, murmuring between themselves or sharing sickly grins between one another…

Time to intervene.

This was the fun part.

Or, at least, it was for Naruto.

Sakura rounded the corner of the street, her pink shoulder length hair bouncing with her quick paced strides. The group of young men quickened their walking, intending to catch up with the pink haired girl, when they suddenly all spun around as they heard a voice come from behind them…

"Hey! You bastards! Don't even think about taking another step!"

Confused glances were exchanged before one, most probably the leader of the group, sneered,

"Who the hell are you? And who the fuck do you think you are, dressed like that? Someone from fucking Lord of the Rings or something!"

A few sneering laughs came from the group as they stared hostilely at this 'weirdo' who was dressed in a black cloak, his face indistinguishable…Because of this they were unable to see the large smirk (although they could plainly hear it in his voice when he spoke) Naruto wore as he confidently answered, bringing his right hand up, gesturing at himself with his thumb,

"Me? I'm the guy that's gonna show you guys a thing or two and kick all your butts!" he paused for effect (man he loved this part!) before continuing in a darker tone,

"Heh…And I won't even break a sweat…"

A few of the guys (all of which were a few years older and bigger than Naruto) started clicking their knuckles menacingly. Naruto's smirk grew larger.

The same opinion seemed to be apparent throughout the whole group,

"Let's show this punk a lesson!" they growled, all agreeing as they started to make their way towards Naruto.

Naruto stood in a pretty relaxed stance. Still smiling he brought his hand together in front of him…

They asked for it…

**~x~**

_Meanwhile Sakura continues to walk home, oblivious of Naruto and the gang…_

I made my way into my street. Personally, I like me street. My parents moved here when I was three years old and we've been here ever since. So, I guess it's all I've ever really known.

It's a bright, cheerful street, with nice big houses and tidy pretty gardens with white wooden fences or hedges surrounding them…I guess, if you want a good picture of the place I live, just imagine the street the 'Desperate Housewives' live on! Not that I…watch Desperate Housewives…my mum does I mean, I don't watch it as well…Ok…so I might have watched the odd episode…or more…Ok, so I may or may not have the entire box set of the series that have been made so far!

Ahem…yeah…

"Hey Sakura! How was school?"

I smiled at the familiar face of a gardener called Kotetsu who had greeted me. He and his colleague, Isamu, were currently tending to my next door neighbour jiraiya's yard.

"Hey! Ah, you know…school, same old same old!" I laughed, a little awkwardly as I thought about the kind of day I really had…

"You know you'll have to be more specific Sakura! Kotetsu never really went to school…too busy skiving or making out with the cheerleaders!"

Isamu commented from where he stood, a little further up the yard where he was tending to some bushes. Kotetsu feigned shock,

"Why! I don't know what you mean!" he then winked jokingly at me, which made me laugh as I carried on walking to my house.

"See you guys later!" the friendly gardeners both said 'bye' before carrying on with their friendly banter, same as always.

They're great guys! They started working in this neighbourhood about four or three years ago, something like that anyway. I think they went to school together and have been best friends ever since. Must be nice to be able to work alongside your best friend…

I arrived at the familiar white gate that was the entrance to my yard, I glanced to my left as I heard two arguing (again, familiar) voices,

"You old pervert!" the female voice growled, "How many times do I have to say it? If that delivery boy drops _your _porn mags off at _my_ property _one_ more time I swear! You will be sorry!"

A fuming Tsunade lifted her index figure, pointing threateningly at a defensive Jiraiya,

"And I keep telling you, Tsunade, they're not porn mags! They're for my research and I honestly don't know why that simple minded delivery boy keeps dropping them off at your property but if it makes you feel better I promise I'll have a talk to him…" He paused for a second before carrying on in a much more suggestive tone, "Or perhaps, you and I could have a romantic meal for two and I won't have to order them anymore? How does that sound?"

His answer was to get the pile of 'research books' shoved roughly into his hands,

"You bastard! Get out of my sight before I really hurt you!"

"Oh c'mon Tsunade, don't be like that!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling, as I unlatched the wooden gate and stepped into our yard, turning and closing the gate again before making my way up the path to the house.

Well, I have to admit it. It is interesting having Jiraiya and Tsunade living either side of my house. That kind of argument between the two is almost a daily occurrence…

I giggled to myself thinking of all the times the two had had a confrontation over the years. I wonder if they'll ever realise that they're made for each other?

"I'm home!" I called as I hurried up the stairs immediately.

"Oh! Hello Sakura! Are you hungry? I'm just making a sandwich do you want one?"

My mother answered from the kitchen. I continued up the stairs,

"No thanks mum! I'm gonna have a shower!"

After the day I've had, a shower will feel pretty damn good.

**~x~**

Naruto was now pacing impatiently, the six gang members were either moaning on the ground beginning to black out or already unconscious…

"Where the heck is she?"

Naruto asked himself as he continued to pace like a trapped lion inside a cage. He had already received information (via strange-digital-watch-thing) that Sakura had arrived home safe and that someone else would keep an eye on her now…So this was his time off now! What was he going to do when he got home…practice basketball? Eat some ramen? Do homework…

…Oh dear god please not homework!

Basketball sounded good…although…so did the ramen…he could do both? Eat ramen whilst playing basketball? He could do that! Who said men can't multitask! Huzzah!

Naruto grinned to himself proudly. The smile soon left his face however as he suddenly spun around as he heard a dainty thump noise as someone jumped and landed behind him. He sighed in relief when he saw a cloaked figure standing there, with a somewhat disapproving posture,

"Naruto you idiot!" An agitated female voice began to chide, "What did you do this time?"

Naruto brought his hands up, palms facing towards the small female figure, and began to explain,

"Um, heh, funny story really…I was fighting these guys, y'know, like ya do…when one pulled my hood and they all might have…sort of…kinda…seen my face…"

The girl snorted - a rather angry noise. She was about to say something but Naruto slowly carried on his confession…

Rubbing the back of his head he said guiltily, "And I kind of sorta, mighta…showed my…talent…right…in…front of them…"

The female cloaked figure put her hand on her hip, obviously even more irritated now,

"Naruto! You know we're not even supposed to make contact unless it's completely necessary and unavoidable! You should have at least tried to take them out without them even seeing you! But no no! You have to rush in, taunt them – don't even try to deny that you didn't coz I know you Naruto! – and you just have to _show_ them your powers I mean are you stupid or completely-"

"Yeah yeah! I know alright! Don't preach to me ok!" he cut in, his fists clenching angrily. The girl replied haughtily whilst sweeping passed Naruto to where the six gang members still lay on the ground,

"Oh please! I'll preach as much as I like, you do realise I was very busy when you called! I do have a life you know!"

"Busy painting your nails most likely…" he muttered to himself as he turned and walked after her, towards the guys on the ground.

The cloaked female figure, without further ado, placed her hands out so they were hovering over the still moaning group and said in a commanding tone,

"Mind manipulation…Forget!"

And that was it. Her job finished. She brought her hands down to her sides again now that her task was over…

"Did she make it home?" She asked, still with an irritated tone (she only asked because it was part of her duty, she didn't really care what happened to the little pink haired freak, only that if anything _did_ happen they would be the ones who would get the shit for it)

"Yeah, she's home safe and sound!" Naruto answered much more cheerfully. She 'humphed' in reply,

"Well, I'm off now." And without another word the cloaked female figure leapt up onto a nearby roof and was gone. Naruto glared in the direction she had gone…

"Snooty little miss…" He mumbled before he too leapt to the heavens, landing nimbly on the roof of a building, speeding off in the direction of his house – already he could taste the hot, delicious, ramen in his mouth!

The six men began to stir. One sat up, rubbing his forehead dazedly, as if he had been on the booze the night before…

"What the hell just happened..?"

There was no answer…for none of them could remember the last fifteen minutes that had only just occurred.

**~x~**

**A/N: Ok. So there are still a hell of a lot of questions to be answered isn't there? Don't worry, you will find out…the reason I'm not explaining any of the important details like for example, what Sakura is, or what 'powers' Naruto has ect. is because you will all find these factors out at the same time as Sakura. So, just stick with it, it will all become clear I swear!**

**If you have any questions please feel free to ask and if I can – without giving too much away - I'll try and explain.**

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon hopefully! **

**Sorry for any spelling and/grammar mistakes.**

**LadyB3ARwolfFang**


End file.
